Hose assemblies for conveying fuel and other corrosive fluids are well known in the art. These types of hose assemblies are exposed to a variety of fluids, such as foods, fuel mixtures, fuel additives, and chemicals in addition to being exposed to extreme pressures, temperatures, and environmental conditions. Further, these hose assemblies are subjected to physical stresses, such as bending, repeated movement, and forces. Accordingly, these hose assemblies should be resistant to chemical and physical degradation.
These types of hose assemblies typically include a hose formed from polymeric material and one ore more reinforcing layers. Mono- or multi-layer hoses formed from polymeric materials generally have low tensile strength, which often causes the hose to have low hoop strength. Consequently, the hose can be susceptible to kinking and other problems. As such, reinforcing layers are added to these hose assemblies to provide additional strength, durability, and kink resistance.
However, methods of forming hose assemblies including one or more reinforcing layers are often complex and costly. As each individual reinforcing layer is added, a binding emulsion composition or a tie layer is typically required to bond the individual reinforcing layers together. As such, the method typically includes many complicated steps and precludes use of reinforcing layers without additional applications of the binding emulsion composition or tie layers. Also, the binding emulsion composition or tie layer can fail to facilitate consistent wetting of the hose and the reinforcing layers, which consequently can cause the hose to delaminate from the reinforcing layers, which, in turn, can cause the hose to kink or even tear. Further, hose assemblies including one or more reinforcing layers often exhibit reduced flexibility, bendability, and deformation after exposure to elevated temperatures. As such, there remains an opportunity to develop an efficient and cost-effective method of forming a hose assembly that is resistant to kinking, flexible, bendable, resistant to deformation after thermal conditioning at higher temperatures, and durable, e.g. exhibits cohesive/destructive delamination of the reinforcing layer from the hose.